


Nail Polish

by Cinnabunni



Series: Parkner One-shots and stories [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Nail Polish, Precious Peter Parker, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Harley wants Peter to meet his younger sister, Abby. She then paints his nails.





	Nail Polish

Peter and Harley starting dating for a few weeks, almost a whole month, and Peter has yet to meet his boyfriend’s Mom or his sister. Harley had already met his Aunt, but not by Peter’s choice, of course. One day when he went home, he found Harley and May having a nice conversation over Thai take out. Harley never told him about this, so Peter was very much freaking out. After they were all done eating, Harley left, and May told him that she very much approved of him. “But, if he hurts you, he’s gonna regret that,” May said jokingly, as Peter groaned in response.

So now, he found himself in front of Harley’s house, about to knock. It was Harley’s idea for him to meet his family, and he brought it up randomly as well. Peter was of course nervous, but he assured him that his Mom would love him, and most likely his sister would as well.

“She might be hard on you, but that’s because she’s protective. She’ll probably love you.”

Peter sighed, then knocked on the door. Harley then opened the door immediately, as if he was waiting right in front of the door.

“Oh Peter! You’re here! Come in.” Harley said, letting him in. “My Mom had to sadly cancel, ‘cause she had to work. So, you’ll meet her later. For today, you get to meet my sister,” Harley said, as he led Peter to the living room. “Just sit down, and I’ll get Abby.” Then Harley left. Leaving Peter alone. Peter could feel his anxiety grow, as he wasn’t sure what to do. He sat on the couch frozen, afraid to move, until he heard footsteps reentering the room.

“Abby, this is Peter, my boyfriend. Peter, my sister Abby.” Harley introduced, as Peter shakily raised his hand for her to shake.

“I-it’s nice to meet you, Abby. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you.” She shook his hand quickly, then stood there awkwardly. Then she brought up a question.

“Are… would you mind if I paint your nails? I wanna practice my patterns,” she asked, and Peter smiled.

“Of course.” He answered, and she then started to beam.

“Cool! What colors do you want? And what pattern?”

“Um, stripes are fine. And, for the colors, can you do a pink, then a thin stripe of purple in the middle, then blue?” Abby stared at him, as Peter started to get more nervous by the second.

“So… you want the bisexual flag? Why didn’t you just say that?” She said, as she left the room and ran to her room to get the colors. Harley sat down next to Peter.

“Darlin’, why would you let her do that? You know you don’t have to, right?” Peter smiled.

“What, I thought you wanted me to bond with her. Plus, I kinda like having my nails painted. It’s nice.”

Abby entered, with the colors in hand. She then took his hand, and started to paint. Peter didn’t speak, not wanting to disrupt her work. She finished the hand, and went to the next. Peter was staring at the nail polish, amazed at the work that she did.

“Abby, this is wonderful. Thank you so much.” Peter said. As she nodded her head, still working away.

“I like your boyfriend, Harley,” Abby started, breaking the silence. “He lets me paint his nails, unlike _some_body that I know.” She said as she eyed Harley.

“Hey! I don’t like it when the nail polish chips away, its agonizingly slow! I can’t deal with that!” He said in a jokingly manner, and soon the two siblings started to bicker, but in a family manner. Peter could tell that they do this all the time, and Peter was happy to see that they at least get along, even if they do ‘argue’. Soon, Abby was done with Peter’s other hand, and it still looked as beautiful as the other hand. He stayed around waiting for his nails to dry, talking with Abby and Harley.

It soon became dusk, and Peter had to get home. As he went to the door, Abby gave him a hug.

“I really liked having you over, Peter. I wanna see you again!” Peter smiled and hugged her back.

“I liked meeting you too, Abby. I’ll see you later.” He said, as he left out of the house. Before Harley closed the door, he reached to grab Peter’s hand.

“Well see you later, Darlin’. Hope you had fun.”

“Oh, I did. See you later, Harls.” Harley leaned in and gave Peter a kiss, as he closed the door. Even with the door closed, he could still hear Abby saying how gross it was that Harley kissed him. He laughed, and made his way back home, staring at his nails the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of ideas for my other stories, so I made this. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
